


Просто так получилось

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jungle, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	Просто так получилось

За белой вспышкой пришла острая, злая боль. Слова Мирро «Уж так получилось, птенчик» сопровождали его, но даже рухнув во тьму, Алдэ не понимал, что произошло. Почему после всех этих поисков, у самой цели…

Резкие крики попугаев ржавыми иглами вонзались в мозг. Застонав, Алдэ приоткрыл один глаз. Солнце уже клонилось к закату, он видел это по оттенку света, просеивавшегося сквозь густые ветви: медь с прозеленью. А ведь они нашли первого идола ранним утром… и товарищи поспешили избавиться от «птенчика», который немного понимал в странных аберианских картах, как только поняли, что храм близко. Алдэ хватило только на эту мысль. В следующий миг он забился в агонии. Его выворачивало, он дергался в коротких, мучительных спазмах, от каждого из которых голова словно разламывалась, и его мутило еще сильнее. Круговорот мучений. На этот раз он даже призывал темноту.

В следующий раз его разбудил холод. Раскалывающаяся голова Алдэ приветствовала прохладу, но тело начинало дрожать. «Ночная сырость проберется в кости, и начнется лихорадка», — говорил Додру… Впрочем, у Алдэ имелся широкий спектр возможностей сдохнуть. В конце концов, у него был проломлен череп, не так ли? И это еще был самый легкий способ отойти в мир иной. Без оружия, без огня, отпугивающего хищников, у него не было шансов. 

Смеркалось. 

Алдэ прикрыл глаза. «Все умирают, — сказал он себе. — И я, черт возьми, никакое не исключение». 

Непоследовательно, но далекий рык заставил его попытаться отползти к ближайшему дереву. Перебарывая, или, точнее сказать, смиряясь с тошнотой, он преодолел половину пути, когда под руку, отчаянно сгребавшую непокорные космы травы, попалось что-то острое. Кровь горячей струйкой поползла по ладони, но Алдэ вцепился в найденный нож мертвой хваткой. 

И усмехнулся к себе. Жажда жизни, надо же… 

Алдэ дополз до дерева и осторожно, по чуть-чуть, перевернулся на бок. Перед глазами метнулись звезды. Еще ему послышался истошный крик, но и он мог существовать только в его разбитой голове. Серия мучительных рывков — и он вжался в ложбинку между корнями. Иллюзия убежища, иллюзия защищенности.

Иллюзия, развеявшаяся с первым фосфоресцирующим взглядом из зарослей. 

Алдэ втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Он что, правда на что-то надеялся? Собрав последние силы, Алдэ упер кончик ножа напротив сердца, но не смог довести дело до конца — не столько от недостатка решимости, сколько от банальной слабости. Нож проткнул кожу, но дальше идти не желал, а у Алдэ не было сил его заставить. Со сдавленным всхлипом он уронил руку на влажную землю и попытался вспомнить хоть одну молитву. 

«Р-рау», — сказало над головой. 

Алдэ зажмурился сильнее, но так было еще более страшно, и он сдался.

«Р-ря».

На Алдэ смотрели внимательные желто-зеленые глаза. Зверь был похож на рысь, и с такими же трогательными кисточками на ушах, но абсолютно черный. Алдэ не смог припомнить, что это за вид. Нет, его пугали черными аберианскими демонами, охотящимися в густой, как патока, тьме. Рассказывали, что они могут подделать голос человека, чтобы зазвать неудачливого охотника в ловушку. Кау, местный проводник, допившись огненной воды, заявил даже, что они и подобие людей принимают. Но описать демона не смог, хотя очень натурально стращал. «Если встретите, не ошибетесь — правда, уже будет поздно», — сказал он. 

Алдэ определенно не ощущал, что это демон из пугающих преданий аборигенов. 

А потом откуда-то послышался рык. И Алдэ задохнулся, холодея. Вот это можно было узнать, ни разу не слышав. Такие звуки, проникающие под кожу, могло издавать только нечто потусторонее. 

Неведомый черный зверь дрогнул, припадая на лапы. 

«Уа-ха-ра-р-рау!», — раздалось вновь. Казалось, звук идет со всех сторон. Алдэ закусил губу, пытаясь вжаться в мягкую землю. Если бы он мог, он бы вырыл нору и спрятался в ней.

Не-рысь мягко прыгнула сверху, заставляя его дернуться, и Алдэ прокусил губу. Казалось, череп треснул, как яйцо.

Третье пробуждение было окрашено удивлением. Он был все еще жив, об этом сигнализировала боль. Все виды боли. Тело затекло и ныло, затылок, казалось, расплющился о корень, висок сверлило, бок придавило чем-то тяжелым и… горячим? 

Алдэ приоткрыл глаз. 

Кажется, он на ком-то уже видел этот черный мех. 

Он выдохнул, и острое ухо прянуло. Затем зверь, по-кошачьи извернувшись всем телом и изрядно толкнув его, перевернулся. 

— Кыс-кыс, — сказал Алдэ от неожиданности. 

Большая кошка, да. С большим набором зубов. Которые ему продемонстрировали в роскошном зевке. Затем черный зверь поднялся и в одно движение очутился на выступающем корне справа от Алдэ. Второй зевок, и он исчез с горизонта.

Алдэ рассмеялся бы, если б мог. Казалось, зверь не хотел показывать, что вчера был так же испуган рычанием демона во тьме, и решил сделать вид, что просто не захотел жевать такую… дохлятину. Но потом парню стало не до смеха. Было зябко. Алдэ потрясся немного, его снова затошнило, а затем он вырубился.

Он только раз очнулся — безумно хотелось пить, так безумно, что он по наитию воткнул нож в корень рядом с собой, и жадно слизывал жидкость с лезвия, пока его не сморил сон. 

А проснувшись в сумерках, под продирающий до костей рык невиданного чудовища, понял: это лишь оттягивает его конец.

Поступь зверя была слишком мягкой, чтобы он услышал его на подходе, так что он дернулся, когда над ним выросла черная тень. 

Кисточки на ушах задорно топорщились.

«Р-рау», — приветствовали его. 

«Это не может происходить на самом деле», — подумал Алдэ.

Но это происходило. Дикий кот — теперь парень рассмотрел, что это самец, — спрыгнул в выемку между корнями, потоптался немного, не брезгуя наступать на его тело, и улегся, прижимаясь к Алдэ горячим боком. 

Снилась тетушка из Килруа, у которой он был всего два раза в жизни, еще ребенком. Алдэ казалось, что он уже все давно позабыл. Но во сне все вернулось. Они чинно сидели за столом и пили чай с огромным разнообразием канапушек. Алдэ нравились с паштетом, но его почему-то пичкали рыбными. К счастью, на запах приваландался тетин кот, и ему удалось незаметно скормить неугодное. Кот благосклонно принимал подношения. Алдэ вспомнил, что в конце он все равно украсил его поцарапанные руки несколькими новыми отметинами, но во сне кот улегся на его грудь и принялся громко мурлыкать.

Алдэ проснулся под этот вибрирующий звук… который не торопился исчезать, потому что он все еще поглаживал мягкую шерстку. Алдэ замер, чувствуя под пальцами пушистое тепло, и, открыв глаза, встретился взглядом с котом. Диким, черным котом, размером с хорошую рысь, запрокинувшим голову ему на грудь и издающим ровное мурлыканье.

— Хороший… — шевельнул Алдэ холодеющими губами. 

Мурлыканье резко оборвалось. Кот поднял голову и строго, даже укоризненно посмотрел на Алдэ. «Ну вот, сейчас он мне что-нибудь откусит», — обреченно подумал парень. Черный кот поднялся, не отрывая от него взгляда, и сиганул вверх. 

Алдэ издал хриплое бульканье, которое должно было бы означать смех. Коту что, было неловко, что он так размяк в полудреме? 

Кстати, на этот раз Алдэ вроде бы неплохо выспался. Даже головная боль, прабабушка всех головных болей, казалось, отступила. При сотрясениях нужно лежать и отдыхать — что ж, он так и поступал. Правда, он боялся, что это не сотрясение, а натуральная дырка в черепе. Пересилив себя, он поднял руку и пощупал скулу, чувствуя, как во рту скапливается едкая слюна. Под пальцами были какие-то жесткие засохшие комки, и он не смог заставить себя продолжить исследование. Но и уснуть больше не смог. Лес кишел жизнью. Кто-то пел. Кто-то кричал. Кто-то умирал. Он не мог лежать спокойно. 

Обманутый своим якобы неплохим самочувствием, Алдэ приподнялся на локтях и подтянул тяжелое тело повыше. Это обогатило его новыми знаниями о боли… но и об окружающем его мире тоже. В нескольких шагах от него темным комком валялся кусок пропитанной каучуком ткани, который он использовал то как палатку, то как гамак, то как навес. Еще дальше виднелся серый край вещмешка. Судя по всему, там не осталось ничего ценного, и все же, в его положении любая мелочь бы пригодилась. 

Вечер Алдэ встречал с неизменной тошнотой и раскалывающейся головой, но уже при своем барахле. Прохлада и полное отсутствие сил заставили его отказаться от намерения натянуть брезент над корнями, устроив небольшую пещерку. Впрочем, при здравом размышлении, это бы ничего и не дало. Потому Алдэ кое-как обернулся тканью. 

Ожидать, что его придет согревать странный кот, было ненормально. 

Впрочем, он пришел. Чувствуя себя полным безумцем, Алдэ смотрел, как он уже привычно устраивается рядом, и попытался укрыть краешком материи. 

На это он получил взгляд. Даже Взгляд. 

Чувствуя себя еще большим безумцем, Алдэ извинился и утихомирился. 

На этот раз они проснулись практически в обнимку. Но как только Алдэ шевельнулся, мягкая лапка, лежащая на груди Алдэ, выпустила когти длиной в его мизинец. Парень разжал руки, самовольно обнимавшие кота за шею. И опять извинился. Кот отодвинулся, исподлобья рассматривая Алдэ и заставляя того прикидывать расстояние от зубов до горла и от ладони до ножа. Подсчеты выходили неутешительными. Чему быть — того не миновать… Алдэ позволил себе единственный защитный жест — положил на грудь открытую ладонь. Рука легла совсем рядом с когтистой лапой, уже немного царапавшей кожу — комариный укус в морях его боли, но все равно неприятно. Алдэ чуть развернул кисть и одним пальцем коснулся меха. Ему хотелось погладить кота, успокоить его. Но парню удалось лишь коснуться пальцем тыльной стороны лапы; когти царапнули ткань, и кот в один прыжок исчез из его поля зрения. 

Ревизия в выпотрошенном мешке ничего не дала — остаток галеты, завернутый в носовой платок, не разросся в размерах, кроме запасной рубахи и пустой фляги Алдэ ничего не оставили. Впрочем, ему и так ничего не лезло в горло. Раздумывая о том, как можно понять, кружится голова от голода — или от травмы, он нехотя попил «воды», на сей раз остро ощущая какой-то маслянистый привкус, и снова лег спать. Вчерашний рывок отразился на самочувствии, и Алдэ корил себя. Лучше бы полежал спокойно еще денек, тогда сегодня он бы уже встал на ноги. 

Везение не будет вечным. 

Алдэ проснулся к вечеру — солнце обливало резные листья червонным золотом. И, потирая шею, перевернулся на бок, собираясь поспать еще. Делать все равно было нечего. Он уже убедился (а, возможно, и убедил себя, чтобы крепко спать), что запах его кота отпугивает другое зверье. 

Однако поспать ему не удалось. Что-то изменилось. Алдэ приподнял голову, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Казалось, ничего не произошло…

«Тишина, — понял он. — Раньше не было такой тишины».

Лес обычно наполнен звуками — но к ним быстро привыкаешь. Сейчас же воцарилось неестественное безмолвие. Казалось, даже вездесущие красные муравьи затаились, и не теребят лапками сухую лесную подстилку. 

Алдэ напряженно вслушивался, и был вознагражден далеким свистом и звуком, который издает гибкая ветвь, будучи обрубленной мачете, а затем треском и шорохом. 

Бежать? Прятаться?

Алдэ сполз в ложбинку между корнями, прижимаясь к земле, и надеясь, что его обойдут стороной. В джунглях нет тропинок… 

Шум приближался, зловещий в наступившем затишье. Алдэ показалось, что он слышит и голоса. Сердце бухало, как молот, и слов он не мог разобрать, пока на его полянку не вывалился Мирро.

— Черти бы их подрали! — прорычал он, стряхивая с себя колючие усики лиан. 

Алдэ замер, пытаясь слиться с землей, как хамелеон, но его было сложно не заметить.

— Сучий потрох! — воскликнул Мирро, опуская руку с мачете, полыхнувшим красным в свете заходящего солнца. — Вот живучий…

Мирро не договорил. Ему помешал звук. Тихий, начавшийся как дрожь по коже. Но даже волосы на шее Алдэ стали дыбом. Он поднялся на локте. Прочь, прочь отсюда, уползти, если понадобится. Но от испуга или от резкого движения голова закружилась, к горлу подкатила тошнота, и он рухнул обратно. В глазах потемнело. Алдэ даже не мог понять, откуда исходит рычание. 

Нож!

Алдэ схватил рукоятку, выдернул нож из корня и выставил его перед собой. В глазах медленно прояснилось, и он увидел Мирро, озирающегося по сторонам. Более того, его зрение стало словно острее. Он замечал то, чего раньше не видел. Как два набитых вещмешка, брошенных на землю у ног Мирро, как темные пятна на брюках, светлую ткань, выглядывавшую из-под закатанного рукава рубашки-хаки, словно… повязка? Как револьвер…

Как то, что больше никто из группы не появился. 

Алдэ сглотнул. 

От кого защищаться? 

Рычание нарастало, вибрируя в теле, но зверь все еще был невидим. Закусив губу, Алдэ оглядывал заросли… и, конечно же, зверь выпрыгнул оттуда, куда он не смотрел. Словно темная молния ударила Мирро. Раздался вопль, почти сразу же захлебнувшийся. Грохнул выстрел, заставивший Алдэ содрогнуться. 

И все. Никто больше не шевелился. Алдэ дрожащей рукой коснулся лба. Нет, не может быть… И зверь, и человек лежали темной грудой, не подавая признаков жизни. В наступившей тишине слышалось только его собственное хриплое дыхание и гулкий стук сердца. Он уронил руку — и едва не подпрыгнул, не сразу сообразив, что шорох издала его одежда. 

Что кричал Мирро? Что это было? Просто ругательство? 

Тишина разбавилась далеким щебетом, затем, лесной оркестр словно подтянулся, и джунгли наполнились обычными мирными звуками. Алдэ вонзил нож в уже истыканный лезвием корень и промочил пересохшее горло, не отрывая глаз от лежащих неподалеку тел. 

Что делать?

Запах крови привлекает весьма опасных существ. А если это и есть аберианский демон… то что? Голова отказывалась выдавать ответ. Это отпугнет остальных? Или наоборот, привлечет? А вдруг придут другие демоны? Нож, который он до сих пор стискивал в руке, заплясал. Алдэ с удивлением посмотрел на предававшую его конечность… и внезапно успокоился. Нужно взять оружие — мертвецу оно ни к чему. Нужно взять припасы. Нужно убраться хотя бы немного дальше и найти хорошее укрытие, возможно, на дереве. 

Времени было мало. Солнце уже чиркало край горизонта, высекая алые искры. Шатаясь, парень приподнялся. Только бы позорно не потерять сознание! Больше на четырех, чем на двух, Алдэ выбрался из углубления, которое стало ему почти родным домом, и вскинул голову. 

Аберианский демон стоял над телом Мирро. Кисточки на его ушах задорно топорщились.

Алдэ пошатнулся и сел на задницу. 

Зверь приподнял губу, демонстрируя ряд безупречных белоснежных клыков и попятился. Алдэ сглотнул. Он видел слипшуюся от крови шерсть на груди зверя, но почему-то вместо законной радости — будет легче добить — у него засосало под ложечкой. Вид пошатывающегося от слабости демона будил лишь жалость. Он ведь пожалел самого Алдэ, когда ему было плохо?

— Эй… 

Алдэ протянул руку, сам еще толком не понимая, что собирается сделать. Но зверь, собравшись с силами, попятился в заросли, не отрывая от человека настороженного взгляда. «Упадет и умрет от потери крови!», — мгновенно решил Алдэ. Обернувшись, он схватил свое единственное сокровище, чистую рубаху. Это тоже было чистым сумасшествием, но, кажется, он уже привык. Он же спал с этим существом, не так ли? Ирония придала Алдэ сил. Он поднялся на ноги и, стараясь двигаться как можно более плавно, потащился за зверем. 

Он так увлекся, что совершенно забыл про намерение взять револьвер своего бывшего товарища для самозащиты.

Алдэ почти сразу же нагнал хромающего зверя, путь которого отмечали капли крови. Но тот не был обрадован такой компании. Приостановившись и чуть повернув голову он хрипло рыкнул, давая знать, что преследовать его не стоит. Алдэ послушно остановился и попытался его образумить. 

— Хороший, хороший, — сказал он. — Ну иди сюда… Я тебе ничего не сделаю…

Следующий рык можно было трактовать как: «Зато я тебе сейчас что-нибудь сделаю», вот только Алдэ не стал его переводить. Он просто подождал, пока разрыв между ними увеличиться, и продолжил тащиться за зверем. 

И все-таки дождался, когда тот упадет, ослабнув. 

— Ничего, ничего, — пробормотал Алдэ, торопясь к тяжело дышащему зверю. — Я тебе помогу, правда…

Зверь издал хрип. Алдэ присел рядом с вытянувшимся на земле телом, протянул руку… А затем очертания поплыли, меняясь. Алдэ схватился за голову, пытаясь сосредоточиться — опять, опять его подводила проклятая слабость. Вот уже двоится в глазах… Или как назвать то, что все расплывается, и что вместо кота он видит… человека?

Незнакомец подхватился и, рыкнув, схватил его за плечо. В глазах моментально прояснилось от боли — казалось, он с легкостью может переломать Алдэ кости. 

— Эй! — протестующее заорал Алдэ, все еще никак не сопоставляя факты. Зверь-человек… Сейчас его волновала целостность собственного плеча, сжатого, как в тисках. Он попытался оттолкнуть незнакомца, но тот не разжал пальцы, и они кувыркнули в заросли. В глазах зарябило: зеленое-синее-темное-золотое, под ладонями была горячая кожа и чужое бешено стучащее в запястье и груди сердце, затем по лицу хлестнули холодные листья, а спину вмяло в мягкий грунт… Алдэ снова толкнул, пытаясь вырваться, и тут вдруг тело, прижимавшее его к земле куда-то покатилось и поволокло его за собой. Алдэ заорал, чувствуя, как летит по наклонной плоскости, все быстрее и быстрее, стал цепляться за ветки и корни, пытаясь остановить падение — в мелькании он никак не мог рассмотреть куда летит, и с какой высоты упадет, когда полет закончится… И затормозил-таки, отплевываясь от листьев. Незнакомцу так не повезло. Его рука соскользнула с локтя Алдэ; шорох, треск… Алдэ сжался, не осмеливаясь взглянуть вниз, и лишь сильнее цепляясь за корни…

Окрестности огласил смачный плеск, а за ним — обиженный вопль.

Алдэ, переведя дыхание, вывернул шею. 

Незнакомец стоял в неглубоком ручье — вода едва ли была выше его щиколотки — отряхиваясь, отплевываясь и мотая головой. Судя по гримасам, ему вовсе не было приятно окунуться. 

Алдэ перевел взгляд вниз и понял, что сам завис буквально в нескольких дюймах от узкой полосы намытого песка, поджав ноги и цепляясь за ветки с таким отчаянием, словно висит над бездонной пропастью. 

Фыркнув, он вытянул ноги и стал на песок. Парень, все еще пытавшийся разобраться с облепившими его тело длинными, почти по пояс, смоляными волосами, исподлобья зыркнул на него… И Алдэ разобрал смех. Он согнулся, не в силах контролировать себя, и захохотал, всхлипывая и молотя ладонью по колену. Возможно, в смехе были нотки истерики — мозг Алдэ все время пытался соединить два факта, раненного зверя и появившегося из ниоткуда туземца — и проигрывал. 

Последний, сжав кулаки, ринулся к Алдэ, схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. Алдэ отпихнул его и отошел на пару шагов, все еще смеясь, а затем задрал голову, разглядывая обрыв, с которого они рухнули.

Не так уж высоко… 

Его рубашка свисала с поломанного куста. Алдэ подошел ближе и вцепился в корни. Кажется, ее будет не так уж сложно достать…

Пальцы, словно внезапно онемев, разжались сами, и Алдэ упал на песок, пытаясь что-то разглядеть сквозь темную пелену, вновь застлавшую глаза. Черт… 

Под легкими шагами захрустел песок, затем на лицо и грудь Алдэ начали падать комки земли и листья. Череп стянуло обручами боли, внутри гудели злые пчелы. Казалось, если он пошевелится, обручи расколются и рой вылетит на свободу. 

Однако знать, что таинственный оборотень уйдет, было гораздо хуже.

Впрочем, шорох не стихал. А затем на лицо Алдэ спланировала его рубашка. И кто-то — хотя Алдэ знал кто, и его сердце громче бухнуло в груди, — приземлился совсем рядом с ним, осыпав колючим песком. Сильные руки подняли его, усадили, устроили, и сунули в скрюченные пальцы ткань. Чувствуя, как его щеки касается чужое дыхание, Алдэ сосредоточился на том, чтобы придти в себя. Через какое-то время в голове перестало шуметь, а в глазах прояснилось. Не рискуя поворачиваться, Алдэ скосил глаза. Незнакомец сидел рядом, посвятив все свое внимание плетению косы. 

— Вот держи, — прошелестел Алдэ, пытаясь переместить руку с рубашкой поближе к нему. — Оденься. Будет холодно. 

Туземец сверкнул золотисто-зелеными глазами, в которых радужка почти вытеснила голубоватый белок. Алдэ замер, разглядывая его. Неужели это правда? Аберианский демон, оборотень… Каз высмеивал рассказы туземцев, вполне обоснованно полагая, что все рассказы о демонах не более, чем страшные сказки, призванные отпугнуть искателей сокровищ. 

Но ведь… И…

— Держи… 

Туземец чуть отодвинулся, настороженно глядя на него и напрягая мускулы. Как и все аборигены, он был невысок, но очень изящно сложен. Ну а его силу Алдэ уже почувствовал на себе. 

— Я рад, что ты в порядке, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно и ласково. — Мне казалось, он тебя ранил. И я хотел тебя перевязать, только и всего. Я тебя напугал?

Оборотень презрительно фыркнул, поводя плечом и неосознанно приосаниваясь. 

— Отлично! — жизнерадостно сказал Алдэ. — Значит, ты меня понимаешь. 

Его собеседник — правильно ли называть так того, кто не сказал ни слова? — отвернулся с деланным безразличием.

— Я — Алдэ, — представился парень, все-таки подняв висящую плетью руку и сунув скомканную рубаху на колени оборотню. — А тебя как зовут?

Конечно, ответа он не дождался. А когда тронул смуглую руку, услышал короткий рык. 

— Раз так, буду звать тебя Рау. Спасибо, что ты мне помог, Рау. 

Новоназванный Рау хмуро посмотрел на него. Алдэ усмехнулся. Быть сумасшедшим оказалось более приятно, чем он полагал. И более увлекательно. 

На землю спускались сумерки. Холодало. Пытаясь не сильно напрягаться, Алдэ передвинулся поближе к оборотню. Тот сощурился, но не двинулся с места. Алдэ чуть-чуть склонился вбок и положил голову на гладкое плечо. 

— Привычка! — заявил он. 

Увы, он перегнул палку. Оборотень взвился, разрушив хрупкое равновесие в черепной коробке Алдэ, оттолкнул его, и полез вверх по обрыву. 

— Эй! — крикнул Алдэ. — Ну я пошутил! Эй! Ну, не сердись!

Он умолк испуганно прислушиваясь. Тишина. Воображение рисовало ему хищников, вслушивающихся в темноту, чтобы определить местонахождение такого горланистого крикуна. 

Алдэ подтянул коленки к груди, ухватил смутно белеющий рукав, протянувшийся к нему, как рука помощи, и накинул на себя, стуча зубами. 

Он вот так его бросит? После всего? Чтобы его сожрал какой-нибудь крокодил…

Алдэ был безоружен. Нож благополучно пропал при падении. Малейшее напряжение — и он практически терял сознание от слабости и головокружения. Он даже не сможет отбиваться! 

Подозрительный шум наверху заставил его втянуть голову в плечи, а потом что-то огромное, страшное упало на песок перед ним. Алдэ сжался, ожидая нападения… Сверху брякнулось еще что-то, и еще… а потом перед ним приземлилась гибкая фигура. 

Алдэ улыбнулся и радостно потерял сознание.

 

Алдэ проснулся под суматошное чириканье попугаев в гнездышке, устроенном из его вещей. Рядом притулилось горячее тело. Алдэ скосил глаза вниз и увидел черную макушку и тонкую руку в белом манжете. Строго говоря, после скитаний на дне его мешка и всех падений, манжет не был таким уж белоснежным… но все равно вид был превосходный. Алдэ осторожно передвинул руку ниже, затем оттопырил мизинец и погладил доверчиво лежащую на его груди кисть.

В этот раз пальцы лишь смяли его рубашку и послышалось ворчание. Такое… предупреждающее.

Но Алдэ был слишком расслаблен после сна.

— Хм-м-м… — он зевнул во весь рот. — М-м-м… Может… Почесать тебя за ушком? 

Он так и сделал.

И его цапнули. Острыми. Зубами. За руку.

— Ау! — всякая сонливость мгновенно слетела и Алдэ машинально отвесил… Упс… Подзатыльник. Оборотню! Как нашкодившему коту! 

Алдэ так и застыл, не опустив руку. Черноволосая голова медленно поднялась, и Рау устроил острый подбородок на груди Алдэ. 

— Я нечаянно… — прошептал Алдэ, виновато глядя в золотые глаза с вертикальными зрачками. 

Но у Рау было такое строгое и одновременно обиженное лицо, что Алдэ не мог снова не потянуться к нему. Его пальцы словно сами погладили оборотня по щеке, поймали и закрутили выбившуюся прядь черных волос. Алдэ легонько потянул ее… и зажмурился от страха. Но тяжесть прижавшегося к нему тела просто исчезла. Через пару мгновений, набравшись смелости, Алдэ приоткрыл глаза. Рау стоял у реки в белой рубашке, едва прикрывавшей его бедра, и пытался переплести косу. Алдэ любовался им пока тот не почувствовал на себе взгляд и не обернулся — то есть, совсем недолго. Пришлось сделать вид, что он размышлял о чем-то другом — о припасах, о вещмешках, которые вчера притащил Рау, или о том, что можно будет, наконец, побриться. 

О чем-то реалистичном. 

Алдэ сел и попытался разобраться в вещах, сваленных горкой по правую руку от него. И сразу же обнаружил странность. Он точно помнил, что мешки были туго набиты. Но сейчас в одном был скудный запас галет, а во втором — небольшая аптечка и перочинный нож. Алдэ потер лоб. Нет, это же… Проводник стращал их и тем, что демоны охраняют старые храмы, но тогда все уже напились и лишь смеялись над каждой новой страшилкой, совершенно не принимая их всерьез. Но ведь Алдэ знал, за чем Мирро шел в джунгли. И догадывался, чем мог набить мешки, что выбросил все, не показавшееся ему жизненно необходимым. Он действительно нашел клад! Конечно, шансы на успех были велики — так далеко никто из кладоискателей не забирался, но ведь всегда есть риск…

Впрочем, лучше всего о риске знали те, кто остался глубоко в джунглях, в развалинах старинных храмов. Алдэ еще повезло. 

Ему даже было жаль этих людей, с которыми он так долго делил все тяготы путешествия, пусть они и предали его при первой же возможности. Но они поплатились, здорово поплатились за то, что попытались взять то, что им не принадлежало.

Алдэ поднял голову. 

Оборотень сидел напротив, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Сглотнув, Алдэ сел ровнее — слишком серьезное лицо было у Рау.

— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? — жалобно спросил он. 

Рау лишь чуть склонил голову к плечу. 

— Я… Я хотел бы просто уйти, — сказал Алдэ. — Добраться бы до Линлинки. Мне правда хватит впечатлений… на всю жизнь…

Если он надеялся, что оборотень что-то ему скажет, то ошибался. 

Алдэ поплескал в лицо водой, пожевал галет (и даже предложил их Рау, но тот только скривился), набрал фляжку, чтобы была под рукой и собрался бы снова улечься спать. Но Рау поднялся, все так же молча собрал и закинул на спину все их пожитки, и потопал вдоль речушки.

— Эй! Эй, подожди… Я же не могу… Мне плохо! Эй!

Но непрошибаемый Рау молча удалялся, оставив Алдэ на бережку. Пришлось вставать и топать за ним, изо всех сил стискивая зубы. 

Какое-то время Алдэ пытался придумать своему спутнику прозвище поязвительнее, затем ему помогала идти гордость, после он просто тащился, сосредоточившись на том, как переставлять ноги. Вдоль реки было идти легче, а вот когда они снова зашли в джунгли, Алдэ быстро выдохся. И в какой-то момент просто свалился под какое-то дерево. 

Рау, который, казалось, ушел на мили вперед, немедленно оказался рядом. Теплые пальцы ощупали лоб Алдэ, коснулись его шеи — и Рау устроился рядом. Благословенный привал! 

Так дальше и пошло. Каждый день они преодолевали такое расстояние, на которое хватало сил у Алдэ, и каждый день это было все больше. А ночью Рау лежал рядом, согревая его теплом своего тела и охраняя. Казалось, даже москиты боялись его побеспокоить. Хотя, возможно Алдэ просто слишком уставал, чтобы замечать укусы. 

Жаль, Рау всегда молчал. Алдэ не бросал попыток с ним поговорить, но надолго его не хватало. Так что он пытался разговорить Рау в основном на привалах. 

Особенно когда его стало тянуть к оборотню. 

Ладно еще утром, в полудреме, когда он чувствовал сладкий, почти приторный запах каких-то цветов от его волос, горячую ногу, заброшенную на его бедро, щекочущее дыхание на шее… Но вот подглядывать за Рау, когда тот купался… да и вообще, что бы он ни делал, было совершенно излишним. Алдэ все время тянуло прикоснуться к оборотню — и он прикасался, нарываясь на неприязненный взгляд. Приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что это не просто туземец, что это опасный зверь, которого не хотелось бы сделать своим врагом. Но удержаться Алдэ не мог. 

Путь сквозь джунгли, казалось, был бесконечен. Алдэ это не так уж огорчало, однако, он знал, что когда-то они дойдут до цивилизации, хотя бы такой убогой, как Линлинка. 

Наконец, все компоненты сложились в дьявольский коктейль, а Рау оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Алдэ не выдержал. Вначале Рау не вырывался, просто напрягся так, что будь Алдэ поумнее, он бы его выпустил немедленно. Но Алдэ не стал. Он привлек неподатливое тело ближе и зарылся пальцами в густые, еще влажные после купания волосы. Оборотень, убедившись, что Алдэ не образумится, укусил его за губу и оттолкнул… но на этот раз коса нашла на камень. Алдэ уже было гораздо лучше, и вырваться ему он не дал. Им словно завладела лихорадка. Или помешательство — говорят, буйные откуда-то черпают невероятную силу. Не обращая внимания на толчки и укусы, он оглаживал стройное тело, горячечно мешая мольбы, уговоры и заверения. Но даже когда оказался на земле, прижимая к подстилке гибкое тело, не верил, что это действительно происходит. 

Рау сдался. Рау мстил, царапаясь и кусаясь, но ему отвечали поцелуями и лаской. Рау покорился, и вид его трепещущих ресниц, приоткрытых искусанных губ и подставленного беззащитного горла чуть не заставил Алдэ сорваться. Но он сделал все правильно. Медленно и нежно. Покорный Рау был испытанием, но Алдэ его преодолел.

И получил награду.

После всего оборотень скрутился в клубочек, положив голову ему на грудь. Алдэ осторожно погладил его по спине, ожидая, что тот, как обычно, стряхнет его руку. Ему даже хотелось, чтобы Рау снова стал таким, как был, хотя он и не мог подобрать определений. 

На следующий день они вышли к реке. Алдэ предположил, что это Киура, и не ошибся. Вскоре им стали попадаться люди. Вот только… Женщины, стиравшие в реке, бросали работу и провожали их удивленными взглядами. Дети, от которых в Линлинке и в любом другом городе Аберии было не отбиться, сбегались в стайки поодаль и встревожено щебетали на своем птичьем языке. Несколько встреченных мужчин тоже повели себя не слишком приязненно. Алдэ решил, что это все из-за Рау. 

Он оказался прав.

В Линлинке Алдэ ориентировался лучше, чем оборотень. Ему даже пришлось взять его за локоть и вести за собой туда, где, как Алдэ помнил, находилась единственная местная гостиница. Вот только они не успели туда дойти. Толпа, заметно огибавшая их, внезапно сомкнулась, заставив обоих инстинктивно прянуть к ближайшей стене. Алдэ окинул взглядом собравшихся туземцев. Лица у них были серьезные, но, как ему показалось, беззлобные. Затем вперед выступил старик, белоснежная борода которого напоминала молочную пенку в кофе. Естественно Алдэ не понял ни слова; впрочем, общее значение можно было понять и без этого. Три короткие рубленые фразы, затем в скрюченной, как птичья лапка, руке мелькнуло лезвие… Алдэ, вскрикнув, рванул Рау к себе. Но было поздно. Коса упала к их ногам и черной змеей свернулась в пыли. Алдэ ощупал оборотня, пытаясь понять, не причинили ли ему другого вреда, но он был цел. Только вздрагивал и прятал глаза. Алдэ поднял голову — но сборище незаметно рассосалось, все занимались обычными делами, словно ничего и не произошло. Алдэ схватил похолодевшую руку и потащил Рау за собой. Опомнился он только в комнате, за которую еще не знал, как расплачиваться. 

Оборотень застыл у двери, опустив голову так, что короткие, криво обрезанные волосы, закрывали лицо. Алдэ бросил вещи у постели и подошел к нему. Осторожно убрал черные пряди, взял в ладони смуглое лицо. Он не знал что сказать, потому лишь поцеловал уголок стиснутых губ. 

Сильные руки обвили его талию, и оборотень прижался к нему всем телом. 

— Недаром я чувствовал себя так, словно все-таки украл сокровище, — сказал Алдэ чуть позже, когда они лежали в постели. 

Рау отдавался ему так, словно пытался забыться, и на этот раз Алдэ не сдерживался. Все тело ныло, словно он побывал в хорошей драке, царапины на спине саднили, а еще он, кажется, вывихнул бедро. Но оборотень тихонько сопел рядом, подкатившись под его бок. 

— Ты не должен был принадлежать мне, да? — пробормотал Алдэ. 

Оборотень приподнялся на локте, заглядывая ему в лицо. Затем его глаза сузились, и он поднялся.

Попытался подняться, потому что Алдэ удержал его, сомкнув руки на тонкой талии.

— Почему не ушел раньше?

Рау зло сверкнул на него глазами.

— Просто так получилось! — рявкнул он, двинул парня локтем и забарахтался, но Алдэ держал крепко. 

— Не думай, что я жалею, — сказал он, увлекая Рау обратно. — Но… возможно, есть способ… заплатить?

Рау перестал дергаться. Но по его виду было понятно, что ничегошеньки он Алдэ не скажет. 

 

Потому наутро Алдэ отправился к старику. Он не знал имени, но это и не требовалось. Уважаемые люди жили отдельно, как и везде. Старик нашелся раньше, чем солнце начало припекать. 

Алдэ нырнул под навес и нагло уселся на пол перед циновкой, на которой отдыхал тот, кто лишил его оборотня волос… и чести.

— Я — Алдэ, — сказал он, надеясь услышать в ответ какое-то имя. Но увы. Кажется, это была традиция. 

— Хочешь вернуть его? — спросил старик, глотнув из плетеной бутыли.

Алдэ, удивляясь чистому произношению, обдумал формулировку. Кажется, он немного отвык разговаривать за время путешествия с молчуном Рау.

— Хочу остаться с ним. 

— Он должен был принадлежать кому-то другому. 

— Я знаю.

— Ты украл его у племени, — заметил старик без особое неприязни. 

— Так получилось, — пожал плечами Алдэ.

Это почему-то подействовало на старика больше. Он долго обдумывал что-то, жуя губами.

— Тогда ты должен будешь отстоять право на него в бою.

— Он не будет этого делать!

Вздрогнув, Алдэ обернулся. Конечно, Рау не мог его не найти, Алдэ просто выгадал немного времени.

— Только попробуй согласиться, — Рау шипел, как рассерженный кот. — Я уйду! 

Алдэ усмехнулся, но это лишь разозлило оборотня. 

— Вот увидишь, уйду! Даже если ты победишь!

— Хашш, кико, — сказал старик. Алдэ его понял, «кико» означало «ребенок». 

Реакция Рау была предсказуемой. Он взвился, наговорил старику всякого — даже местное щебечущее наречие показалось рычащим, — и ушел. 

— Я все сделаю, — торопливо сказал он старику. — Пришлите за мной, когда все будет готово. 

И помчался догонять своего кота. Рау вырывался и шипел на него — форменный скандал посреди улицы — но Алдэ сгреб его в охапку и уволок в гостиницу. 

Там Рау внезапно стал ласков. 

Ласковый Рау производил невероятное впечатление, и Алдэ сразу утащил его в койку. Мало ли что…

 

Алдэ думал, что приготовления займут больше времени, однако уже к вечеру в их двери постучали. Рау рвал и метал, грозился уйти, но, вопреки всему, потащился следом за Алдэ и присланным мальчишкой. 

Оружия у Алдэ не было — не брать же перочинный ножик, в самом деле, так что мачете ему одолжил кто-то из собравшихся. Подталкиваемый в спину почти ненавидящим взглядом Рау, он вышел в очерченный круг и стал ждать соперника. На другой стороне топтался какой-то голый парнишка, но его он не воспринял всерьез. 

Старик все испортил. 

— Не передумал? — спокойно спросил он, подходя к Алдэ. Рау опять что-то там зашипел из толпы, но Алдэ помотал головой. — Тогда дерись за то, что тебе дорого. 

— А каковы правила?

— Правила? — старик пожал плечами. — Никаких правил. У Рау может быть только один партнер.

Алдэ немного перекосило «партнер», и он не сразу понял. 

— До смерти, что ли?

— Да, тупой придурок, — сказал Рау из толпы. Оказалось, ругаться он умел не только на родном языке. 

Алдэ перевел взгляд на парнишку. Тот ответил ему белозубой улыбкой, а потом медленно потек… и через пару мгновений перед Алдэ стоял черный зверь с милыми кисточками на ушах. 

— Можешь отказаться, — благодушно сказал старик откуда-то слева. 

Алдэ вздохнул и крепче сжал нож. Конечно, шансы невелики… Но, может быть, хоть приблизительно таковы, как встретить демона и влюбиться.

— Давайте уже, — пробормотал он, — чего тянуть…

И тут все засмеялись. Радостно так. Парнишка перекинулся обратно, старик хлопнул Алдэ по плечу, а Рау обиженно взвыл сразу на нескольких языках.

— Какльоа! Придурки! И ты, алка навата, старый пень! 

Алдэ только хлопал глазами, изумленно озираясь. 

— Не мог же я отдать нга-абери какому-то трусу, — смеялся старик. 

В порыве чувств Алдэ взял его за плечо и встряхнул. 

— Так это, что…

— Ты правда думал, что племя может позволить себе потерять трех воинов, вместо того, чтобы приобрести одного? — засмеялся тот, демонстрируя ополовиненный набор зубов. 

«Я, пожалуй, останусь», — подумал Алдэ, впервые с тех пор, как ступил на эту пропеченную солнцем землю.

Его раздумья грубо прервали: Рау протолкался к нему сквозь немедленно окружившую его толпу и… пнул. 

— Ау! — взвыл Алдэ. — А это еще за что?

— За все! — рыкнули ему в губы. — Все, я ухожу. Я же сказал, что уйду? И я уйду! Вот зачем ты это сделал?

Алдэ поймал негодующего оборотня в кольцо рук. 

— Просто так получилось, — сказал он. — Я, видишь ли, хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив…

Рау не умел шипеть с занятым ртом. Но рассерженный, он был не менее вкусным. Алдэ лизнул его нижнюю губу, наслаждаясь колючими искрами в золотых глазах. Да… Он хотел приключений? Здесь жизнь точно не будет скучной. 

И у Рау наверняка еще много граней, которые можно исследовать.


End file.
